7 11
by NeteleJala
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Josef in 7-11. His worst nightmare...


Okay, so credit where it's due. This story was actually conceived by silvanelf's father. They were joking around about the show and he came up with this idea. And, well, since we are such fans of Josef angst, I just had to run with it!

Thanks to my incredible beta, silvanelf, who take time out of her precious schedule to go over all of my post with a fine toothcomb!!!

This has no spoilers and is not set after any particular episode. Rated PG. It is just for fun.

I don't own moonlight (or 7-11) or any profits!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**7-11**

"Ryder!" Josef growled at his ever-trusty assistant.

"Yeah, Josef?" Ryder cringed at his boss's tone.

"Tell me this is you idea of a joke?"

"Sorry, sir, but it's real."

"Great." Josef looked at the screens as his worse fears became a reality. He had lost it. All of it…

* * *

"I'll just be a minute, Mick," Beth told her favorite vampire.

"Hurry back," Mick growled protectively as he kissed her on the forehead.

Beth smiled as Mick lay back on the bed. _Not a bad view…_ she thought. _I could just stay here…No. I need food. If I want to not pass out, I need nourishment!_ Beth tore her eyes off Mick's scrumptious body and grabbed her coat.

Beth walked down the street, looking for some kind of restaurant. Nothing was open. _Well, of coarse not. It's 3am after all…_

Then Beth saw it. A beacon of light on the dark street; 7-11. _Well, it will have to do…_ she thought. She entered the store and looked around. The harsh florescent lights hurt her eyes and she blinked a few times.

_What to get, what to get…? What?!_ Beth looked at the man standing in the middle of the store. Even with his back to her she knew who it was.

"Josef?" she asked.

Josef turned around at the sound of his name. Beth was sure his face blanched when he saw her. "What are you doing here, Beth?" he asked.

"I'm getting some food. I've been with—I mean _at_ Mick's the past few days. I've eaten all the food he keeps for display and I'm starving." She looked around the empty store and asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Josef didn't make eye contact with her. "Um…well…"

Beth looked at him quizzically. "What? One of the girls needs you to pick something up?" Beth quickly searched his hands for any feminine care products that would explain his embarrassment at being caught, but she didn't see anything. "Why are you wearing that silly vest?"

"I'm…"

Then the truth hit Beth like a sledgehammer. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. _"You're working here?!"_

Josef looked away. "Yes," he said, just above a whisper.

"But…Why? What happened?"

"I lost everything. I had to get a job, fast. One where I could work nights and that didn't need a credible background check."

Beth continued to stare at him, her jaw agape. "Why didn't you call Mick? You know he would have helped you out."

"I know," Josef said, hanging his head in defeat. "But I still have my honor. I didn't want to go crawling to Mick for help. Besides, he never would have let me live it down." Josef tried to straighten himself, proudly.

"And you think he's going to let you live this down?" she asked. Beth started to giggle. She couldn't help it. This was too funny. The high and mighty Josef Konstan, working the night shift at a 7-11. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen…_

Josef snarled at her, showing his fangs and she tried to stifle her laughter, but she continued to chuckle silently behind her hand. He might be wearing a ridiculous uniform, but Josef still managed to be intimidating. "If you say a word of this to Mick, so help me God, I will…"

* * *

Josef awoke with a start. Beth's laughter still rang in his ears. He looked around. _Good, still in my freezer._ Josef opened the lid to his freezer and sat up. _It was all a dream…it was all a dream…_ he tried to comfort himself.

Josef reached over to his pants that were lying on a chair by the freezer. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ryder.

"Ryder," Josef said when he picked up. "Tell me my finances are all in order…Because I ask you to, Goddammit!" Josef waited for Ryder to pull up his accounts.

_"Sir, you lost 5 million on the McKenzie deal, but you know that is just pocket change."_

Josef growled. "Is everything else okay?"

After a few more minutes of silence from Ryder's end he responded. _"Yes. Everything else is in order."_

"Good." Josef breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to hang up when he thought of something else. "Ryder?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Put 20 million in an untouchable account. Distant it from all my other investments and finances. I don't want anyone to get near that money."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Josef hung up. _Thank God it was all a dream._


End file.
